Like Owner, Like Pet
by CaliahAndTauran
Summary: Dave and Rose accidentally swap cats when they pick up their felines from the groomer.


" _ **Accidentally picked up the wrong cat from the groomers." AU**_

Your name is Dave Strider, and in approximately ten minutes you will be late for history class. Again.

"Shit, fuck, god dammit!"

You burst through the door of the groomers, the tinkling bell that announces a patron's arrival swinging wildly with the force. With a quick glance at the counter, you see a plastic cat carrier with a few tufts of black fur sticking out the oval holes. There's no one at the front desk and you're in a rush to get to class, so you drop a wad of bills on the counter, take the carrier, and dash out the door once more.

As you're sprinting down the sidewalk, you bump into a lady with unnaturally light blonde hair. This sends her staggering, and you shout a quick apology before crossing the street, the cat carrier bumping harshly against the side of your leg. Your cat lets out a strangled meow, and you look down guiltily.

"Sorry Nep, but I gotta rush. I wasn't suppose to go off school campus in the first place! If i'm late for fourth period again Mr. Scratch will kill me."

OoOoOoO

You wouldn't call yourself a rebel… but sneaking off the school grounds occasionally could be refreshing. And it's not like you're doing it without purpose; you have to pick up your cat Jaspers from the groomers. It's a sunny day, and you couldn't be more displeased. Your black shirt is sticking to you, and you're sure your face is an unattractive shade of red. The things you do for your damn cat.

Relief washes over you as you near the groomer's shop, squeezed between a small cafe and a bakery. Air conditioning, even if it was only for a minute, would be a blessing. Suddenly the sound of a door slamming cracked through the air like a gunshot. A boy with gold blonde hair and aviators skid out of the groomers, a cat carrier in tow. You made an attempt to jump out of the way, but were unfortunately unsuccessful. Time seemed to slow as he brushed past you. He gave you a sideways glance as his shoulder collided with yours, and you caught a flash of red. Time suddenly sped up again and you were thrown off balance.

"Sorry!"

At least he apologized you muse to yourself. You didn't see much of his expression, but it was blatantly obvious that he was in a rush. He looked about your age, so perhaps he was late for class. Speaking of which, you had to pick up the pace! You weren't exactly worried about being tardy, but you would prefer not to miss any new material being taught in history today.

You end up trotting the rest of the way to the groomers, eager to get out of the sun. You carefully push open the door, only to be greeted by a screech.

"Roseyyy! Gurl, it's been to long!"

With a wince at the high pitched voice you allow yourself to be hugged by your cousin.

"Hello Roxy, I'm here for Jaspers."

Your energetic cousin bounded behind a door, and reappeared with a cat carrier.

"He just got done! He was a real sweetie through the entire thing," she cooed.

"How much do I owe you?"

Roxy waves you off with a grin.

"Family's free. Don't worry bout it kid."

"I'm not a kid," you mumble sulkily. "But thank you."

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"Aren't you suppose to be sober on the job?" You retort back coolly.

A look of unease and gloom passes over your cousin's face, and you immediately regret saying anything.

"How'd you-"

"I can smell it on you," you reply softly.

She starts to say something else, but you gently push past her to grab Jaspers carrier.

"Thank you Roxy, I'll talk to you later."

With a vague feeling of guilt, you tread out of the groomers.

OoOoOoO

"Why do you have a cat carrier Mr. Strider?"

With a sigh, you run your fingers through your hair, looking at your teacher with feigned disinterest.

"The little brat followed me to school."

"In the carrier?"

"I borrowed the carrier from the science room," you lied through your teeth.

Your teacher's bright green eyes bore into you, so you give him a 'what can a guy do smile'. He shakes his head slowly.

"It can stay if it stays quiet."

"Yes sir!"

You give him an ironic little salute, and wander over to your desk. At least you weren't late. You place Nepeta's carrier under your desk, and take out a notebook. To doodle or to take notes? Guess you'll figure that out once class starts.

OoOoOoO

You arrive to class five minutes late. Mr. Scratch looks at you with disapproval, but waves you towards your desk eyeing the cat carrier. For such a stern teacher he acts rather lax. You keep your head down and slide into your seat. You don't have any friends in this class, so you feel like it's reasonable to ignore all the other students.

Someone jabs your back from behind, and you stiffen. You've never had an issues with anyone in this class before. If one more douchebag jock comments on your black lipstick you'll feel inclined to set Jaspers on them. He's fond of clawing up strangers.

"Pssst."

You glance at the teacher, and seeing that he's busy writing on the whiteboard, you turn around with a dainty eyebrow raised.

"You too?"

Both your eyebrows shoot up as you see the boy behind you nod at the cat carrier next to your desk. It's the blonde that knocked into you earlier, and you're not sure how civilly you should respond. He _was_ rather rude.

"I'm afraid so," you decide on replying. There's an underlining chill to your words, but he heedlessly ignores it.

The boy gives you a small smile.

"I don't think we've ever talked. My name's-"

He pauses as a meow comes out of his cat carrier. You glance up at the teacher, but he hasn't seemed to notice the feline's interruption. A boy with a mohawk giggles in the seat next to you.

"That's weird she normally never-"

Another mewl, louder this time. Mr. Scratch pauses his lecture on the Axis Powers and stares at you and the blonde boy.

"Which one was it."

He slowly raises his hand, a deadpan expression in place. The teacher rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I give you permission to leave early. That cat doesn't belong in class, and I shouldn't have let it into this room in the first place."

The blonde boy nods and gets up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. As he walks past you, he slips a piece of paper on your desk with his carrier free hand. Nobody seems to notice, and you open it curiously.

Dave Strider. That's the thing that first catches your attention, and with a smirk you realize there's a pesterchum handle beneath his name. How subtle.

OoOoOoO

This is the life. You throw yourself on the couch, remote in hand. Getting out early on Friday meant a longer weekend, which meant more time to watch shittily ironic sitcoms and draw more of your comic. A loud meow came from the cat carrier, and you duck down to open the cage. Poor Nepeta's been cooped up in there too long. It's weird she's been so vocal though, normally she's a pretty quiet cat. The metal door swings open, and instead of the ginger and black cat you expect, a blur of black fuzz comes flying out. You scuttle back into the corner of the couch as it hisses at you.

That's definitely not Nepeta.

OoOoOoO

You tilt your head at the black and ginger cat before you. It blinks up at you innocently and opens its mouth in a sharp toothed yawn.

After school got out you had quickly left for home, eager to let Jaspers roam free. If he's trapped for too long he tends to make a ruckus. You were already surprised when he stayed quiet all day, so it's not all that shocking to discover that you picked up a different cat all together.

You scratch the feline underneath the chin, and it lets out a rumbling purr. All though this cat is sweet, you should really get Jaspers back, and you think you have an idea of who might have him.

OoOoOoO

When your phone goes off you make a quick grab for it. The sudden motion causes the black cat to lunge for your hands, and you move them above your head before it can sink it's claws into them. What a devil…

You bring your hands down warily once the cat starts to occupy itself with the zippers on your backpack.

tentacleTherapist began pestering turntechGodhead

TT: Hello Dave, I believe you have my cat.

TG: Your cat is the spawn of Satan?

TT: He really is sweet, he's just hostile towards strangers.

TG: You know, they say pets take after their owners

TT: What are you implying David?

TG: Ugh, dont call me that. Only old ladies and people who try to scold me call me that

TT: Are you scolded often then? That would explain the negativity you have towards your name.

TG: Nah, i just hang round to many old ladies. they cant get enough of me for some reason. must be the strider charm

TT: And people call me snarky.

TG: okay enough phycology babble and banter, i want satan out of my apartment

TT: Jaspers

TT: His name is Japsers.

TT: If you give me your address I'll come by and we can trade.

TG: sure thing, im in the Derse Apartment Complex, room 23

TT: I will see you shortly then.

tentacleTherapist has ceased pestering turntechGodhead

OoOoOoO

It takes you a few minutes to find his apartment, but no more than half an hour after you stopped messaging Dave you find yourself knocking on his door. You hear a muffled shout that vaguely sounds like "come in", so you turn the handle and let yourself in.

The sight that greets you has you clasping your hands over your mouth in an effort to not laugh. Dave is standing on the arm of a worn leather couch, trying to ward off Jaspers with what looks like a samurai sword.

He doesn't look at you but says in a harried voice, "Call off your cat!"

You let a giggle escape, and at that he whips his head around to stare at you. At the sudden lack of attention, Jaspers launches himself at Dave's foot. He let out a stream of curses as he tumbles off the arm of the couch and onto his back on the floor. Jaspers perches himself where Dave had been seconds ago, looking smug.

"Stupid cute laugh… Got me distracted… Fucking cat.." Dave rapid fire grumbles under his breath. You glide over to the scene of the crime and crouch down, hovering over Dave's face.

"A cat fought you and won. Oh, have the mighty have fallen."

You see a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he sits up, trying to right himself.

"That's not a cat, I'm pretty sure it came from hell."

"You had a sword, and the cat won."

"That was some supernatural shit right there."

"He's smaller than a loaf of bread."

Dave rubbed the back of his neck, finally looking embarrassed.

"Okay, whatever, just don't tell anyone that happened."

"I wouldn't want to injure that precious little ego of yours."

He snorts and stands up, and you follow suit.

"Where's Nepeta?"

You point to where you left her carrier at the front door. Dave swoops down to release his cat, and she instantly bounds over to Jaspers.

"Is she going to be okay…"

"I'm not sure," you muse.

He makes like he's about to step forward, but stops when Nepeta ducks her head underneath Jaspers chin and nuzzles him. Jaspers purrs, and tension seems to drain from Dave's shoulders.

"How cute," you comment wryly.

"Remember how I said pets tend to take after their owners?"

You eye him with amusement and tilt your head. He appears ruffled, and looks away.

"Remember when I said Jaspers doesn't care for strangers?"

"You could come by again sometime. I mean, Nep and Jaspers look like they're getting along really well."

You scan his face. You've never talked to him at school, and he certainly looks like the type of people who make fun of your goth tendencies. He looks sincere though, and you don't think you'll have to expect any ill intentions from him.

Without saying anything to him you lure Jaspers back into his carrier, and start walking towards the door. Dave makes a sputtering sound, like he can't believe you just ignored him. Before you stride out the entryway, you stop next to him. You peck him on the cheek, leaving a black print from your lipstick and say coyly, "Me and jaspers will come visit tomorrow for lunch. We'll see you around noon."

With that you leave, your foot steps and Jaspers mewling echoing in the empty hallway.

 _ **(A/N:**_

 _ **Caliah: Hey guys! It's just me again. Sooo I made another, like, three one-shots instead of working on Chasing Hearts or Davin in Wonderland or Marked… I'm really sorry about that! I've been waiting for Tauran to get online to do Chasing Hearts, but I don't really have an excuse for the other two. Anywaysss this fic was requested by one of my friends :33 Don't be afraid to ask for drabbles and one-shots on my tumblr! (Link on profile) )  
**_


End file.
